


Bath Time

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-11-15
Updated: 2000-11-15
Packaged: 2018-11-20 05:10:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11329239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: No plot this time, just good *clean* fun. John raids the bathroom cabinet.





	Bath Time

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Bath Time by Alison

BATH TIME by Alison

Feedback: yes, please to   
Category: L/B slash  
Rating: NC-17 for m/m relationship  
Disclaimer: not mine, etc  
Spoilers: Nope  
Archive: Unusual suspects, Basement, Ephemeral, Gossamer: anywhere else just ask  
Summary: No plot this time, just good *clean* fun. John raids the bathroom cabinet.

* * *

LG Headquarters  
11.45 PM

John Byers shut off his computer, yawned and stretched. Time for bed . . . He looked speculatively at the back of Langly's head, but his blonde friend was engrossed in a chat room and looked as if it would take a minor earthquake to move him.

Byers sighed. Friday night . . . Frohike away for the weekend. . . opportunities like this should not be passed up. He cleared his throat.

"Ree . . . I'm going to bed. Are you coming?"

"Mhhmmm...just a few minutes."

Great. What does it take, Ringo?

Byers sighed again in exasperation and headed for the bathroom. Behind him Langly turned off his own computer and grinned evilly at his reflection in the screen. He'd been aware of John's increasing twitchiness for the last half hour. Okay John, just a little while longer . . .

Byers paused in the bathroom, thinking. If he could just spin things out a bit till Langly came to bed ... now how about a bath? A nice hot bath to help him relax ... Now where was that stuff Frohike used . . .

In the living room Langly heard the bath being run. His imagination began to work overtime, and his body to respond in kind. He switched off the lights, and headed for the bathroom.

Byers slid down into the steaming scented water, sighing in contentment and anticipation. Come on Ringo, where are you? Then there was the unmistakable click of the door latch. He turned his head towards the bathroom door, and tried moderately successfully to conceal his smug grin.

Langly was lounging at the bathroom door, looking appreciatively at Byers as he relaxed chest deep in the pine -scented bubbles.

"Something smells good ... what is it?"

Byers picked up a bottle from the edge of the bath. "Something Frohike uses when his back is bad . . . 'Aromatherapy foaming bath essence - good for stiffness and aching muscles'..."

"Hm... you got stiffness and aching muscles?"

"Not *yet*"

"Mm . . . sounds like you could do with a hand there"

"Why not both?"

Langly grinned and came to stand by the side of the bath. He knew perfectly well what Byers was up to. He looked down, and felt his knees weaken with lust. Byers' body was mostly hidden under the foamy water, but what Langly could see was quite enough to quicken his pulse and increase the heat and hardness in his groin. Byers was slim built but what he had was all muscle, firm and well defined. Smooth wet gorgeous skin over his chest and shoulders, just the right amount of hair on the chest leading the eye down inevitably under the water.

Langly knelt down by the tub. He found he could hardly speak and his hand was trembling. He croaked "What do you want me to do, John?"

Byers ran the tip of one finger, no more, along Langly's forearm. "Well, I seem to have lost the soap, somewhere . ."

Langly grinned and slid one hand into the water, by Byers' hip. His hand explored, teasing, sliding down the outside of Byers' thigh and then up the inner side. Down again, then up, tickling, making Byers shiver in anticipation. "Hey, what's this . . ." as his fingers encountered something hard, hot, silky. Too large to be the soap although just as difficult to get a grip on. Langly's fingers closed firmly round it and he squeezed, making Byers yelp and twitch.

"Oh no you don't . . and Byers batted his hand away. Next moment Langly's vision was obscured as a mound of bubbles hit him in the face, covering his glasses. He spluttered and fumbled his glasses off, wiping his face and looking questioningly at his partner. Byers was laughing at him. "You've got work to do first."

Byers caught his eye and held it, and slid slightly down in the water until his head was resting comfortably on the back of the bath. He took the washcloth off the side of the bath and handed it to Langly, smiling slightly. Langly took the washcloth and topped it with a handful of lather, and began to draw it leisurely over Byers' shoulders and the top of his chest, never losing eye contact with his friend. Byers reached out and curled a lock of Langly's long blonde hair round his finger, tugging gently. Langly leaned closer, and the ends of his hair brushed across Byers' wet chest, turning dark from the water. Byers breathed deeply and closed his eyes, the better to concentrate on the sensations his lover's touch was sending through his body.

Langly's hand crept lower, down Byers' chest, his fingernails accidentally-on-purpose scraping over the nipple, which peaked instantly under his ministrations. Byers didn't open his eyes, but the corners of his mouth twitched and Langly repeated the caress, tantalisingly slowly, at the same time bending to take the other nipple into his mouth. Byers moaned softly and his wet arm came up round Langly's neck, holding him there. Langly continued to bite and suck, alternating the caress with rasping the whole sensitive area around the nipple with his days's growth of stubble. Byers groaned again and his fingers tightened on the back of Langly's shoulder.

Langly bit the nipple again, none too gently and Byers moaned again, deeper, and his whole body jerked convulsively. Langly leaned forward again, his hair trailing in the water, and kissed him hard, his tongue exploring deep and hot, and his hand drifted further down Byers' body, under the water, massaging over his belly. Byers' hips bucked and he let his head fall back, pulling Langly's head down to continue the kiss until sheer lack of oxygen forced them to stop.

They broke apart, breathing hard, and looked at each other, sharing the thought. Byers was the first to voice it. "Why don't you join me . ."

Langly strippped off his clothes quickly, enjoying the excited gleam in John's eye as he revealed his growing erection, and stepped into the tub behind John as John shifted forward a little, sitting down behind him and sliding his legs each side of his body, his cock prodding hard agaist his friend's back. John pressed back against him, enclosing Langly's cock between their heated bodies. Langly grunted in pleasure and leaned forward, biting hungrily on John's shoulder, breathing in the combined fragrance of the pine-scented water and the even more intoxicating scent of his lover's hot flesh.

He wrapped his arms around John's body, one hand stroking down his belly. John leaned his head back on Langly's shoulder and laughed softly. He captured Langly's other hand in his own and brought it up to his mouth, first nibbling on the index finger and then taking it in deep and suckling on it. His other hand reached behind him, between them, the fingers lightly stroking the head of Langly's cock. Langly's breathing roughened and he felt himself getting even harder. He rasped his tongue round John's ear and whispered huskily in the way that he knew drove his lover wild.

"C'mon John, I know you're ready . . . lift up for me."

John leaned forward and lifted himself up, releasing Langly's hand so that Langly could guide himself in. A tiny gasp escaped him as Langly found his entrance and pressed surely inside.

Langly had shuddered at the feel of John's fingers on his cock, but the sensation when John took him into himself was incredible. He never ceased to be surprised, delighted, unbelievably excited by it. Heat and tightness and Langly almost blacked out there and then.

John gradually eased himself down, his whole body shuddering as Langly's cock slid deep inside him. The sensation of fullness, of pressure was just this side of unbearable. He breathed deeply but the only sound that could escape him was a strangled gurgling noise from deep in his throat. His hand reached out blindly and grabbed Langly's other hand resting on the edge of the bath, gripping hard.

Langly slid his free hand down John's abdomen, scratching through the hair on his belly, and slid his fingers each side of the base of John's cock, trailing round the base then curling round. A gentle light grip, just caressing, teasing, making John thrust greedily into his fingers.

"Easy, John, let me . . ."

And he began to flex his hips gently, at first hardly moving inside his lover at all. John's head rolled from side to side on Langly's chest, and he moaned - "Ree, please, more ...."

Langly grinned exultantly. He could keep this up for hours and drive John almost insane, reducing him to a quivering incoherent heap, if he didn't want it so much himself. But the immediacy of his own need was beginning to override all other considerations. He began to increase the pace, his thrusts becoming stronger and faster, his caresses of John's cock becoming firmer, pumping with sureness. He had achieved a smooth co-ordinated rhythm, his hand pumping John's cock and his own cock driving deep into his lover, two sources of stimulation combining to drive John mercilessly towards the brink. The older man was incoherent now, aware of nothing but his own need and his fast approaching orgasm. He could hear someone shouting, obscenely loud in the enclosed space of the bathroom.

A shattering orgasm hit John, and he was losing control and screaming at the top of his voice as the spasms took him and his semen jetted in to the water. And as always the sight and sensation of his lover's complete abandon was the final trigger for Langly, and he let go with one final violent thrust, tightening his grip fiercely around John as if he was the one solid point in the whole dissolving universe.

They lay together in the warm water, still joined, as the sensations gradually ebbed away out of their bodies leaving them drowsy and relaxed. After a while Langly shifted, propping himself up a bit to look at John, who seemed still semi-conscious with his head resting on Langly's chest. He ran his fingers through the wet dark hair and kissed the his lover's temple.

"C'mon Johnny, we've got to move. The water's getting cold."

"Yeah . . .okay" but he didn't seem inclined to move.

Langly reached past him to let the water out, and John whined as the water level dropped. "Lang-leee...."

Langly reached again to snag a towel off the rail. "Come on Johnny . . just get out of the tub ... and I'll rub you down."

John's eyes widened and he began to pay attention. "Promise?"

"You bet."

"Uh, well in that case Ringo ... there's some other stuff I found in the cupboard . . . vanilla massage oil . . ."

"Oh yeah baby . . ."

  
End

Feedback: yes please to 


End file.
